A Piece of Bread
by CeliaEquus
Summary: When Hermione and Severus go into hiding, a romance between them leads to a plan to destroy Voldemort once and for all. Ignore the horcruxes and any deaths after Voldemort's return.
1. Just a Little Mistake, Honest!

"Just a _Little_ Mistake, Honest!"

"What on earth were you thinking?" Albus Dumbledore asked. There was no twinkle in his eye as he frowned at Severus Snape. Hermione Granger sat next to him; she had steadily gone paler as Severus told his story, and now she wanted to know, too.

"You _know_ I hate the word 'mudblood'," Severus muttered. "I've always hated it. I was just setting the record straight."

In faith, it was true. At a Death Eater revel, someone referred to Hermione as 'that stupid mudblood Granger'. While she was indeed a Granger—at the moment—and while she _was_ Muggleborn, she was _far_ from stupid. It was inaccuracies such as this that really got Severus' goat. It was purely academic. Really. Nothing to do with his completely above board attraction to the girl.

"Of course, you're now a marked man," Dumbledore said, and Severus hung his head.

"I'm sorry I failed you, headmaster," he said, his voice slightly tainted with sarcasm.

"I understand why you called me here, for the most part," Hermione said, interrupting the men's conversation. "And it really was very noble of you to stick up for me, Professor Snape."

He sneered. "It was not _noble_ of me. Now I can no longer be a spy for the Order."

"But it feels like there's more to why I'm here," Hermione said, turning back to the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Very perceptive, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, nodding.

"You see? She's not stupid, is she?" Severus said, not realising that he was wittering on too much about Hermione's intelligence.

"Be that as it may," Dumbledore said, clearly still displeased with his former spy, "_you_ are now a marked man. And because people will now assume that you're in a relationship with Miss Granger," Hermione and Severus both opened their mouths at this, but Dumbledore silenced them with a look, "she is now also in danger."

"I'm sorry, Hermione," Severus murmured. Hermione looked at her Potions master. He really was sorry. The sincerity burned in her heart, and she looked away quickly, ashamed of her growing feelings for him. She was a few months short of being of age, but that was of little comfort when she was sure that Severus felt nothing for her, could never feel anything for her. Dumbledore watched the two, fully aware of what they felt for each other. What would now happen would, with any luck, bring the two of them together.

"It's all right, Sev-sir," Hermione said, quickly correcting herself, hoping that neither of the men would notice. They did, but didn't say anything, Dumbledore out of politeness, Severus out of a sudden rush of hope and fearfulness. What had he done to her? "It was just a little mistake."

Her mild insistence made Severus want to burst out and say 'Yes, it was just a little mistake, honest!' But he suppressed that urge.

"So what do you suggest?" he asked the headmaster.

"You and Miss Granger must go into hiding together," Dumbledore said. "In the Muggle world, somewhere they can't find you."

"Professor," Hermione began, but she couldn't finish. She could think of nothing to say, and looked at Severus out of desperation. He misinterpreted her look, and felt the hope fade away as quickly as it had come.

"She shouldn't have to endure isolation with me," he said, his closed look returning, his voice devoid of emotion. "Even I find it hard to live with myself."

Hermione giggled, but sobered quickly when she considered the seriousness of the situation. Severus raised an eyebrow, and the twinkle returned to Dumbledore's eyes.

"I hardly seen anything funny, Miss Granger," he said.

"No, sir," she said, humbled.

"You must leave as soon as possible," Dumbledore told them. "Gather your things together, while I organise somewhere for you to live. I have a number of places in mind for these occasions, and I just need to find the best one for you."

"I'll… get my things," Hermione said, the shock finally settling in.

"Hermione?" Dumbledore said as she reached the door. She turned her head slightly to listen. "Don't tell _anyone_ about this. I will say that I've sent you and your parents into hiding because threats have been made on your life."

"And Professor Snape?" Hermione said, not daring to look at him.

"He's helping to protect you, of course," Dumbledore said, his eyes wide.

"Is that the official excuse as well as… as well as the reality?" she asked, swallowing.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. Hermione nodded at him, and nodded at Severus, still avoiding both pairs of eyes. She twisted the handle gingerly, and went to her dormitory. As Head Girl, she had her own room, so she didn't have to worry about disturbing anyone else as she hastily packed. She felt bad about leaving no word for Harry and Ron, and everyone else; but she dismissed the feelings as she 'helped' Crookshanks into his travelling basket, skilfully avoiding his claws.

"We have to go now, Crooks," she said. She shrank her trunk, which held all her possessions, and picked up the basket.

She was soon back in Dumbledore's office, having left the rooms with few tears. The real sadness would be leaving Hogwarts behind altogether, even if she was leaving it with the man who had unknowingly stolen her heart.

"I have found the perfect place for you," Dumbledore said. "I've created a Portkey for you, me, and Severus to travel straight there. He'll be here soon. You'll be wanting to cast the Fidelius charm, naturally. I'll come with you so that I can be Secret Keeper."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said. "It's very kind of you."

"I'm here now," Severus said, joining them. He arched an eyebrow at Crookshanks meowing in the basket.

"He's not staying behind," Hermione said sternly. "It would look suspicious, above all else."

"I didn't say anything," Severus said, and turned to the headmaster, who filled him in on the Portkey.

"Time is running short," Dumbledore finally said at the end of his explanation. "We had better get moving. Each of you take hold of the teapot. I'll hold it. Hermione, you take the spout, Severus the handle. Remember, Miss Granger: don't let it go until we're safely arrived."

"Yes, sir," she said, her hand brushing against Severus' as they both took a hold of the bright blue, purple, and orange teapot.

Hideous, they both thought, staring at the garish colours and design.

"Portus," Dumbledore intoned, and within seconds they were all in the living room of a neat cottage.

* * *

"…Interesting," Severus said after a few moments of staring at the pastel-coloured walls, trying not to wrinkle his nose at the utter, sheer quaintness of the room.

"You may redecorate to your heart's content," Dumbledore said, noting the tone of voice and the look on Severus' face. Hermione choked on a laugh, turning it into a cough at the last moment. Both of the men looked at her, and she turned the conversation to more important matters.

"The Fidelius Charm?" she asked.

"Precisely," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I realise that it's late at night, but the sooner the better."

"Of course," Severus said, and they got started. After the charm was cast, and the wards were set, Dumbledore flooed out, linking the fireplace solely to his office, and only able to be activated by one of the three of them.

"Now to redecorate," Hermione said with a grin, as she let Crookshanks out of his travelling basket.

"Indeed," Severus said.

**

* * *

**

I came up with the idea for this story in church tonight. You'll see the relevance later on. I'm not sure how many chapters this will turn out to be. I just hope you'll like it, and I'm sorry to anyone who is as equally offended as I am that I found myself thinking about fan fiction while in church.


	2. How to Feel

"How to Feel"

It had only been three and a half weeks, and already they were driving each other absolutely bonkers. If they had just _told_ each other how they felt, things would have been a lot better, but do you think they did? No. So poor old Crookshanks was creeping around, definitely not getting under foot, and only coming indoors when both the humans were asleep.

Not that either of them slept very well. Severus was haunted by nightmares of when he was tortured for his stupid, ill-thought defence of Hermione. She, on the other hand, was haunted by the fact that she was missing her friends, her family, and her studies. They were both aggravated that they were living so close, and yet unable to do anything about their feelings, unable to act on them.

It was not a happy household.

* * *

"Breakfast's ready!" Hermione called after their fourth week in confinement. An owl had arrived from Professor Dumbledore late the previous night, while she and Severus argued yet again about what to watch on the television. _3__rd__ Rock from the Sun_ and _The Bill_ were the offerings. The letter had distracted them sufficiently. He would be visiting them the next morning before classes, which was why Hermione had risen early, and was calling for Severus at what he considered to be an ungodly hour for vacation. They were trying to see it as a vacation. Some holiday, huh?

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he said, stifling a yawn as he made his way down the stairs, enticed not only by the scent of the scrambled eggs, but by Hermione's presence. He didn't show it, of course.

"Here you are," she said, handing him a plate with scrambled eggs on a hash brown, topped with rocket salad. In with the scrambled eggs were bits of tomato, some cheese, and what looked like chives. He was impressed.

"Thank you," he said, settling down at the table, and waiting for her to join him.

"Are you going to get dressed before the headmaster arrives?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at his attire. It made her heart skip a beat whenever she saw him so dressed down; in fact, it affected her whole being, not just her heart.

"He said early in the morning; he didn't specify an hour," he replied.

"True," Hermione said, and they had just started on their breakfast when Dumbledore stepped out of the fireplace.

"Good morning!" he said cheerily. "Oh, goody! Breakfast!"

"I made extra just in case, Professor," Hermione said, standing up with a smile, and going over to the oven, where she pulled out a plate that had been sitting in their, keeping warm.

"Thank you, Miss Granger," he said politely, joining Severus at the table with his plate; Hermione sat down again, and they turned to the headmaster.

"Well?" Severus finally asked, and Dumbledore looked surprised.

"Oh, don't let me keep you from your breakfast," he said, pointing a fork at Severus' plate. "This really is very delicious, my dear," he continued to Hermione.

"Thank you, sir," she said, blushing a little.

"Herm-Granger's cooking skill is the same as that of her Potions skill," Severus said, raising an eyebrow, as he raised his own fork to continue eating.

"In other words, 'adequate'," Hermione said, smirking. Severus looked at her, but continued to tuck in.

"Now, I'm afraid that we're still having trouble tracking down Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore said. "But no worries! We'll get him in the end. Somehow." He coughed, and ate some more eggs with the hash brown. "Must get the recipe for the house elves," he murmured to himself. Hermione smiled.

"So you came to tell us that you haven't got anywhere?" Severus said slowly.

"Well, I thought a visit might break up the monotony a bit," Dumbledore replied easily, finishing his meal promptly, and beaming at Hermione. "You know, you've really done wonders with the place, you two. I shouldn't have recognised it."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Hermione said.

"Now, I hope you aren't still continuing to address _each other_ so formally," Dumbledore said, twinkling.

"What do _you_ think?" Severus asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"Finish your breakfast, Severus," he said, standing up. "I'll head off now. Just don't kill each other before we can stop Tom from killing everyone else."

"Oh, Professor, you don't have to go," Hermione said, annoyed that Severus had been so rude to him.

"Ah, but I must get back to Hogwarts," he said. "Breakfast soon, you know." He winked. "Though I rather think that you've spoiled breakfast for me with your excellent cooking. I shall most definitely need the recipe from you for the house elves."

"Well, I shall owl it to you, then," she said, slightly flustered by the praise.

"Good bye," Severus said, still moody.

"I'm afraid he's not much of a morning person, sir," Hermione said, embarrassed.

"Never mind, my dear; you'll bring him round," Dumbledore said, patting her arm. He threw some floo powder into the fireplace, and returned to Hogwarts promptly. Hermione whirled around, just as Severus finished his breakfast. She strode over to him as he stood up, about to take his dishes to the sink.

"What is you _problem_?" she asked, and he turned around.

"I don't know what you mean, Granger," he said.

"Oh, don't you just?" she said, livid. "You were horrible to Professor Dumbledore. He was just trying to give us some hope…"

"Dashing it first, naturally," Severus interrupted.

"And you just had to be so… _snarky_ to him," she said, ignoring his interruption. "You should be grateful to him for visiting us."

"Yes, because a month with one old man is so dull that your whole day is brightened by the mere presence of another one to 'break up the monotony'," he replied, sneering.

"You're _not_ old!" Hermione said, furious.

"I'm twenty years older than you," he hissed, also angry by now.

"At least it's not thirty, not that I'd care," she said.

"Why would you care at all?" he said. "I'm just your horrible Potions professor."

"You're not horrible," she said, stamping a foot, tears now in her eyes.

"You said I was just a minute ago," he said, waving his hand out as if to show time.

"I said you were horrible to Professor Dumbledore, which you were," she said. "I didn't say that you were a horrible person."

"It's the same thing," he hissed.

"If I had been rude to him instead, would you have said I was a horrible person?" she asked, crossing her arms, beating back the tears that he hadn't even noticed yet.

"No, because you're Hermione bloody Granger, Head Girl, brilliant at everything, perfect in every way!" he shouted.

"Then why say it's the same thing, when it clearly isn't?" she shouted back. Then she realised what he said at the same time that he realised it. "You think I'm perfect?" she asked quietly. Unwilling to say anything, he nodded. "You think I'm brilliant at everything?"

"You are," he said, equally softly. "Everyone knows that."

"Not everyone," she said, shaking her head. "And no one things I'm perfect."

"_I_ do," Severus said, stepping closer to her. She looked up at him, and now he saw the tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he said, wiping the tears away as they escaped, "I'm really sorry. Sorry that I hurt you."

"It's… it's all right," she said, looking into his eyes. He blinked twice, and then leaned down to kiss her.

**

* * *

**

I'm horrible, aren't I? Leaving you hanging like that. Ah well. I do apologise. And I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday. Although, with the time differences, does it make any… well… difference? Hmm…


	3. Haste

"Haste"

It was a simple kiss. Severus really wasn't expecting much of a reaction, or at the very least a negative one. So when Hermione kissed him back, he fully expected to wake up from a dream in a few seconds. But the time went on, and when he felt her hands on his shoulders, he realised that it _wasn't_ a dream. Incredible.

They drew apart, and just looked at each for a few moments, trying to grasp what had just happened. He was relieved when a small smile made its way onto her lips… her so-very-delicious lips. Mmm…

"Uh, Severus? I mean, Professor Snape. I mean…"

"Yes, Miss Granger?" he said, amused, mentally smacking his forehead for getting so involved in his very explicit thoughts.

"Th-thank you," she said. "Um, yes. Thank you."

"For this kiss?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow. She nodded, blushing. He smirked, and placed his hands on her waist. He drew her closer to him, bent his head to her ear, and whispered, "You're welcome."

She shivered. He noticed. Letting go of her, he walked over to the couch, and sat down, one leg crossed over the other, waiting.

"Well?" he said, and he waved an arm at the seat beside him. Hermione nervously approached him, and sat down slowly. "Now, why did you thank me?"

"For… for treating me like a… like a female, instead of just 'one of the boys'," she explained. "For not taking it too far… yet." He felt his heart leap when she said 'yet', but didn't comment. "Just, in general. Thank you."

"Is that it?" he asked, and she glanced at him, only to see his smirk. Her own suppressed smile looked like a smirk, and Severus found it so endearing that he just wanted to kiss her again, and keep kissing her until they both fainted from lack of oxygen. Not that he would ever faint. No indeed.

"Uh, well… do you _want_ it to be… it?" she said. She was hoping for something. What was it? A 'yes'? Or a 'no'? "I'm really… I'm happy with anything."

"Do you know how long I've loved you?" Severus asked, tilting his head as he put his arm along the back of the couch. Hermione was shocked, surprised, terrified… ecstatic.

"You love me?" she asked, her voice a mere squeak in her excitement.

"Ye-es," he said, suddenly annoyed at himself for telling her how he felt.

"You… you really love me?" she asked, sitting up straight on the cushions. "Really and truly?"

"What are you, seven? Of course I love you!" he said, amused at her enthusiasm, praying that it meant what he hoped it meant.

"I… wow." She was almost at a loss for words. Almost. "I love you, too."

"You do?" Severus asked, his eyes alight.

"Really and truly," she said, leaning over to him. This time she initiated the kiss, pressing all her love into it, assuring him of how she felt. He reciprocated most enthusiastically, his arms snaking around her waist.

"How… did I… get to be… so lucky?" he asked between kisses as Hermione finally ended up on his lap, arms around his neck.

"I might ask the same question," she murmured, nuzzling his ear. Severus was hardly immune to the sensations it caused.

"You're luckier than I am," he said.

"I beg to differ."

There was a pause.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now shut up and kiss me again, _sir_."

He complied happily.

* * *

Three weeks passed, and it continued much the same. The kisses were filled with love, chaste though they were. They both wanted to ensure that the feelings really were that of true love, and not just a pent-up passion between the two of them from the lengthy confinement and limited human contact.

Many days and nights were spent cuddling on the couch. There were no arguments over what to watch on the television. For one thing, Dumbledore had bought videos, which they watched sometimes. Sometimes they read. But the kissing—that took up the majority of their entertainment time. And they were very satisfied with that arrangement.

It was exactly seven weeks since they moved into the cottage. Severus couldn't stand it any longer—there was something he just had to do before he went completely bonkers, and he hoped that Hermione approved. In fact, he was hoping for more than just approval…

Now there's something to be said about Severus Snape. He had a large number of very varied objects among his possessions, some of them family heirlooms, some of them bits and bobs that he acquired in his travels. One of the heirlooms would come in very handy with what he intended to do.

"Hermione?" he asked that evening, and she turned to him, grateful for the distraction from _Spice World_. What on earth had possessed Dumbledore to buy that?

"Yes, Severus?" she asked, glad that they were on first-name terms.

"Um… well, this is awkward," he said. Hermione turned down the volume on the movie so that she could concentrate on him a bit better.

"What is it?" she pressed, frowning slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"Probably," he muttered.

"What?"

"I… um," he said, finally getting off the couch. Hermione looked up at him, worried. Frustrated with himself, he finally got down on one knee in front of her, and gulped. Needless to say, he had never done this before.

"Oh," she said, very quietly.

"Yes," he said, his hands shaking slightly. He pulled the box out of the pocket of his trousers, and held it opened in front of her. "Um, this is the part where I say, uh… Hermione Granger; will you marry me?"

"I… yes," she whispered, tears blurring her vision slightly. She blinked them back, and saw his astonished face very clearly. "Yes." She grew more confident. Finally: "Yes!" she exclaimed. Severus stood up suddenly, hardly daring to breathe. If he exhaled, she might change her mind. It was very illogical, but he was very muddled at that moment.

"You said 'yes'," he said in wonderment.

"Three times," Hermione said, the tears making a path down her cheeks. He brushed them away gently, finally allowing himself a breath. It relieved him to see that she still looked at him in love. She wouldn't leave him.

"You said 'yes'!" he shouted, pulling her into his arms and swinging her about. She laughed, clutching onto his shoulders and back. He placed her back on the ground, and started to cover her face with kisses.

An interruption came in the form of Albus Dumbledore emerging from the fireplace, watching the scene before him with twinkles in both of his eyes.

"Well, well, well," he said, and the happy couple turned to him, blushing, and more than a little nervous.

"Uh," Severus said, finding his voice. "She said… 'yes'?" He bit his lower lip, as did Hermione. Dumbledore looked from one to the other, his expression unreadable.

"What took you so long, Severus?" he asked. Mr. and the future-Mrs. Snape were both gobsmacked.

**

* * *

**

Wow. That's the shortest chapter title I've ever had. I'm impressed.

**You'll find out in the last—or second-last, not sure yet—chapter what the relevance of story's title is. Uh, was that sentence confusing? Anyway, you'll find out what it means later on.**

**laurawillows—you're very kind. Thank you. Glad I'm not alone in thinking of fan fiction at odd times. Woo hoo!**

**duj—well, I'll know what breakfast to order if ever I go to America. I didn't realise it was so American. I was just describing what I've had twice in Canberra (our capital city). There's actually supposed to be bacon bits in with the scrambled eggs, but I'm vegetarian. Not that I'm making the characters vegetarian. I'm just saying.**

**To everyone—thank you for your lovely comments. Keep them coming!**


	4. Doing it the Muggle Way

"Doing it the Muggle Way"

Hermione and Severus stared at Dumbledore, who just looked at them calmly, his blue eyes sparkling. Even a Flobberworm could tell that he was amused.

"W-what do you mean, H-Headmaster?" Hermione said. She and Severus realised that they were still holding each other, and they immediately sprang apart. Dumbledore chuckled, walking up to them.

"You've finally decided to get married," he said, beaming. "I couldn't be happier!"

"You… you couldn't?" Severus asked incredulously.

"No! Of course not," Dumbledore said. "You're perfect for each other, and I was so hopeful when this situation cropped up…"

"You set this up on _purpose_?" Hermione exclaimed.

"No, no, dear girl," he said. "I just took advantage of the situation."

"Albus," Severus said, folding his hands behind his back and looking very serious. "I want you to know that there's been no improperness on either side…"

"Oh, no, of course not," Dumbledore said. "I know you'd be too much of a gentleman."

Severus smiled at Hermione, who smiled back, and threw her arms around him. She then hugged Dumbledore, ecstatic that he'd given them the 'okay' that she had never expected, let alone hoped for.

"Well, I shall expect an invitation soon," Dumbledore said. "I just came to give you some more videos that I picked up. Seems you won't need them; I was getting desperate, you see, and hoped to… well… Enjoy!"

He thrust the shopping bag at them and flooed out immediately.

"_Titanic_," Hermione read, taking one of the videos out of the bag.

"_As Good As It Gets_," Severus said, taking out another. They placed the bag on the table, and looked through.

"_Anastasia_," she said, looking at the Disney movie.

"_Jerry Maguire_, _Hamlet_… What's a Shakespeare drama doing in here? Was he trying to make a point?"

"I don't know," she said, browsing through the rest of the titles. "For the most part, they're romance movies. _Hamlet_ doesn't end happily."

"Oh well," he said.

"Hey, look!" she said. "_Muppet Treasure Island_ and _That Thing You Do_!"

"And _Sense and Sensibility_," he said, drawing out the last video. "Trust him to get a Jane Austen movie…"

* * *

"I'm determined to do this the proper way," Severus said as they approached the third church on the list.

"The wizarding way can be the proper way, too," Hermione said.

"Your parents would prefer you to be married the Muggle way, I'm sure."

"Fine then."

They had decided that they would first get married in a Muggle church, where Hermione's parents and friends could attend, with the proviso that no magic would be used. Then they would have a more private bonding ceremony at Hogwarts, so that their marriage would be recognised in both worlds.

"This looks like a nice place," she said, walking up the steps as they heard the organ playing.

There was a service going on at that moment, so they hovered near the back, taking in the surroundings. It was perfect. They looked at each other, and agreed, non-verbally, that this was the place for their Muggle marriage. They listened to the celebrant for a few minutes.

"And those who eat of this bread shall live forever," he said, holding up the wafers that he was in the process of blessing and breaking.

"Better not let the Dark Lord hear _that_," Severus said, and Hermione almost giggled. But then they looked at each other, and it hit them at the same time.

"That's it," they whispered to each other simultaneously.

**

* * *

**

Aha! Now we're getting to the relevance of the story's title. You see—for those not in 'the know'—in some religions, the holy bread comes in wafer form. Heck, in the first—or is it second?—episode of

Forgot to talk about the movies. Right, well I put _Hamlet_ in there because it's the version with Kenneth Branagh, who of course played Gilderoy Lockhart. For those Alan Rickman fans out there, _Sense and Sensibility_ was a clear nod to him, and his portrayal of the lovely Colonel Brandon.

_**Buffy, the Vampire Slayer**_**, she has wafers amongst her arsenal, along with holy water, crosses, cross-bows, etc. Now you see why I got the inspiration in church?**

**jessirose85—This is the second-last chapter. In other words, this story will be five chapters long. Probably just as well, seeing as how we're leaving for London in eight days' time…**

**duj—I'll be having buttered toast and an apple for my breakfast in England. Unless Mum forces something else into me, heaven forbid. I think I'll stick to just being Australian. Which part of our glorious country do you hail from? I'm a Brisbane girl, myself.**


	5. Quite Unexpected

"Quite Unexpected"

To many people, it was one of the craziest assassination plots, and was bound to fail because of the sheer absurdity of the plan. Hermione and Severus' reasoning was that if the purity of love was enough to temporarily destroy Lord Voldemort, then surely some blessed holy bread might work. At any rate, Dumbledore encouraged them to have a go. If nothing else, they could use the fact that Voldemort might think himself unstoppable to put him off guard enough to finish him, once and for all. Thus, leaving Severus and Hermione free to marry.

The week after they came up with the plan, the happy couple returned to the church in time for the morning service. When they received communion—where they got the bread and the wine—they each took a wafer, and pretended to eat it. But instead they hid it in their hands, and Hermione put both of them in her handbag.

After the service, they stayed behind.

"Are you just visitors, or will you become regulars?" the vicar, Reverend Halsty, asked them, with a beam to rival Dumbledore's usual smile.

"Oh, we're planning to be married here," Hermione said, her eyes shining.

"That's _wonderful_!" Reverend Halsty said, clapping his hands. He decided not to remark on the obvious age difference. He could see the love between them, and that was more important than anything else. "When were you planning?"

"Soon," Severus said, smiling slightly.

"My parents have a way to come here, but we just love this place," Hermione told him.

"I just… I have a bad past," Severus said. The revered nodded.

"He's a spy, spying on a very bad man, and has to do terrible things to keep his cover, but we're hoping that it might end soon, and _then_ we can get married," Hermione continued.

"I can give you a blessing right now, if you like," Reverend Halsty said, and Hermione and Severus smiled at each other.

"I'd like that very much," Severus said, nodding.

* * *

They risked going to a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore had already told the members of the Order about the engagement. When there was uproar, he pointed out that if they hadn't been looking for a venue for the wedding, they wouldn't have come up with the idea.

"It's still ridiculous," Ron said, fuming.

"Quiet, Ron," Harry said. "Look, maybe she'll change her mind after Voldemort's dead, and she doesn't have to worry about needing someone like Snape to protect."

"Or maybe _she's_ in love and will _not_ change her mind," someone snapped, and they all turned to see Hermione and Severus enter the room, arm-in-arm.

"Oh… er… hello, `Mione," Harry said.

"Hi, `Mione," Ron said, and he cleared his throat.

"_Don't_ call me '`Mione'," she said viciously. "How _dare_ you make assumptions about me and Severus."

"'Severus'?" everyone repeated, with the exception of Dumbledore and Severus.

"Let's go," Hermione mumbled to her fiancé, tugging at his arm. "They'll never understand."

"Better talk about the plan first," Severus murmured back to her, putting a protective arm around her waist and steering her back into the room. He sent a glare to everyone else, daring them to comment. They all, very wisely, kept quiet.

"We've got a tip-off from Lucius Malfoy about a Death Eater meeting taking place tonight, actually," Dumbledore said.

"You know, this isn't just art," Severus said, tapping the scar on his arm as it tingled.

"He's done this in return for his family's protection," the headmaster said, frowning at his spy.

"Oh," Severus said. Then he gasped in pain, and looked at Dumbledore. He nodded.

"Be careful, Severus," Hermione said, holding the front of his robes. They looked at each other for a moment before kissing, arms around each other. Everyone averted their gaze at this display of affection, unused to seeing an emotional Severus Snape.

"I must go now," he finally said, breaking off the kiss.

"Have you got the wafers?" she asked, and he nodded, pulling them out of his pocket and then putting them back in.

"Good luck, then," she whispered. "See you there."

He nodded, and then left.

* * *

"My lord, I've seen the error of my ways," said the masked figure, kneeling down in front of Lord Voldemort.

"Ah, Sseveruss," he said. "I'm glad to hear of it."

"And my lord, I have found something to offer you," he said, pulling out the wafers. "I hear that this is supposed to make one immortal." He held up one of the wafers, and Lord Voldemort took it. A maniacal gleam came to his eyes."

"You eat one first," he said. "I still don't trust you."

"It's only natural, Master," Severus said, and he obediently ate the wafer that he was holding. A few minutes later, he was still fine, and Voldemort smiled.

"Very well, Severus," he said, and he swallowed his wafer. Severus prayed and prayed that it would work. Surely it couldn't fail…

He was right.

"What… what _is_ this?" the Dark Lord asked, clasping his throat. "Is immortality supposed to be like this?"

"I heard that whoever eats of this bread shall live forever… and I believe that," Severus said, tilting his head slightly. Clearly, the blessing that the Reverend Halsty gave him worked like a… well, like a charm.

Voldemort could feel a burning sensation all inside him, and the Order chose that moment to attack from all sides. As they duelled with the Death Eaters, who were still half-distracted by what was happening to their master, they quickly overtook them, and soon the only free Death Eaters were Severus and Lucius, who had helped fight his former 'colleagues'.

Just like a vampire, Voldemort's body disintegrated as the blessed bread burned his insides. The pure goodness of the wafer clearly outweighed the pure evil of Voldemort's broken up soul.

"Yes!" Hermione whispered as he collapsed the ground, a pile of smoking flesh and bone, which quickly broken down until he was nothing but ashes. It was like something out of _Buffy, the Vampire Slayer_. She and Severus had only seen three episodes, and they were hooked. That was partly where the inspiration had come from.

"Well, my darling," Severus said, as he approached Hermione and swept her up into his arms. "Seems like we'll be getting married sooner than expected. Happy?"

"Blissfully," she said, and she kissed him passionately.

* * *

Hermione was already of age. Sure enough, Reverend Halsty married them the next weekend, glad to hear that everything was resolved. Many people were in attendance, and while the witches and wizards remained vigilant, they kept up appearances, hiding their wands in their Muggle clothes. The Bonding took place at Hogwarts, but the Grangers still attended.

And they all lived happily ever after. Hurrah!

**

* * *

**

Aw. Cheesy ending. I just couldn't resist. Usually I wouldn't do something like this, but never mind. I hope you've all enjoyed the story as much as your reviews seem to suggest. And thank you for your well wishes in relation to my pending trip to London. Only a week from today! In fact, in just over 169 hours, we'll be on the plane. Exciting.

**duj—I've got a cousin who lives in Melbourne. Went there once. I was intrigued on my first day to see a corner of a library sticking out of the footpath. Still not quite sure why it was there, but I love books, so I'm not complaining. In fact, I think that was the first picture I took in Melbourne.**


End file.
